L'ancienne prophétie
by tchallenger13
Summary: Il y a une prophétie oubliée de tous qui va ressurgir, il s'agit de la plus crainte d'entre toutes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Il y a fort longtemps, une prophétie naquit de par l'Oracle de Delphes:

«- Ils marcheront à 7 sur l'Olympe.

Ils commenceront leur aventure à 4.

Ils en croiseront un chez la Déesse de la chasse.

Trouveront les 2 restants dans l'oubli.

Ils choisiront entre faire confiance

Ou perdre le monde.»

Cette prophétie était la plus crainte de toutes, ce qui inquiétait les Dieux, était de ne pas savoir de quelle génération de sang-mêlé il s'agissait.

Il fut alors décidé qu'aucun des demi-dieux ne connaîtraient cette prophétie.

Bonjour tout le monde,

je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction sur l'univers de Percy Jackson

Alors, je vous précise que l'histoire se déroule 10 ans après la guerre entre les Dieux et les Titans.

Alors, dans aucun cas, Percy ou aucuns des héros ne seront présent, j'y ferai peut être illusion certaine fois mais mon histoire n'est pas basée sur eux.

J'espère que le prologue vous plaira.

A très bientôt!


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey, coucou vous!

Je vous mets le premier chapitre de mon histoire, en espérant que ça vous plaise!

N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des remarques si elles sont constructives, je prendrais en compte vos points de vues.

Je suis désolée mais il se peut que certaines fautes d'orthographes se soient glissées dans mon texte, sachez que je ne fais que de petites fautes.

Je vous laisse.

Il faisait jour quand le bungalow d'Aphrodite s'ouvrit, ses enfants sortirent gaiement et entreprirent de chanter pour signifier à tous qu'ils étaient debout.

Une jeune femme était accoudée au bungalow d'Hermès elle pesta quand elle comprit que sa tranquillité venait de prendre fin. Elle ragea encore plus si c'est possible lorsqu'elle vit Sophie fille d'Aphrodite s'approcher d'elle en balançant sa longue et soyeuse chevelure derrière elle.

«- Hey, fille d'Hermès! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui?

-Sophie, je t'ai déjà dis que je m'appelle Roxane! S'indigna la jeune femme.

-Ha! Je vois que tu hais toujours autant ton père..» Se lamenta Sophie. Pour elle, il était inconcevable de ne pas aimer quelqu'un.

Roxane ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'on ne la laisse pas tranquille avec ça, c'est son droit de ne pas être fière d'être la fille d'Hermès.

Non loin de là, une jeune femme du bungalow d'Apollon se réveilla, elle avait travaillé très tard dans la nuit pour finir son tableau. Eloane au contraire de ses frères et sœurs avait hérité de don de leur père pour les arts dans le domaine du dessin et de la peinture, par contre le domaine des poèmes n'était pas fait pour elle.

Ses sœurs s'amusaient même à la dénigrer sur ce sujet et n'avaient de cesse de répéter qu'Apollon devait avoir honte d'avoir une fille comme elle.

Eloane ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce camp, pour elle, elle n'avait rien d'un sang-mêlé, elle était juste banale.

Mais en ce matin, elle était d'une humeur joyeuse, elle décida donc d'aller voir sa seule véritable amie. Et au vue du temps, elle était sûre de la trouver dans le centre d'entraînement. Une fois arrivée, Eloane se sentit tout de suite en sécurité, elle se déplaça jusqu'à la jeune femme qui s'entraînait au tir à l'arc, elle savait que même si elle ne le montrait pas, la jeune femme était attentive à tout ce qu'elle lui dirait :

« -Salut Charlie, ça va ce matin ?

-Oui Elone, comment tu vas ? La questionna-t-elle.

-Oh, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, j'ai veillé tard pour pouvoir terminé mon tableau. Répondit Eloane.

-Tu l'as finis ? Tu voudras bien me le montrer, depuis le temps que tu m'en parles ? Demanda Charlie.

Leur conversation fût interrompu par un jeune garçon du bungalow d'Arès.

-Charlie ! Tu te décide à tirer ?! On a pas toute la journée !

Avant même que le jeune homme ait finit sa phrase, la flèche de Charlie transperça la pomme qu'il tenait au niveau de son front.

-Ben ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me donner d'ordres et pourtant tu recommences à chaque fois, je me demande si tu n'aimerai pas un peu trop les coups. Se moqua Charlie avec une moue enfantine.

Benjamin savait qu'il avait fait un erreur, il savait aussi qu'être irrespectueux avec sa sœur l'entraînerait dans des problèmes.

Il partit donc sans demander son reste .

-Charlie, laisse le ! C'est pas parce que tu es une fille d'Arès que tu dois entrer en guerre avec tout le monde. S'indigna Eloane

-Eloane, t'as finis ? On peut aller manger ? Demanda Charlie.

Toutes deux partirent manger avec joie pour l'une et avec appréhension pour l'autre, Eloane n'était pas très à l'aise pendant les repas puisque chaque bungalow avait une table et qu'entre bungalow ne pouvait pas se mélanger.

Elle savait que comme d'habitude Léo, son frère lui reprocherait son amitié avec la fille d'Arès. Elle savait aussi que peu de personne ne l'appréciait de par sa manie de pleurer pour un rien. Mais Eloane n'y pouvait rien si elle était aussi émotive ! A la table attribué au bungalow d'Aphrodite, Sophie se sentait d'une humeur généreuse et voulait à tout prix aider Roxane à oublier la rancœur qu'elle portait à son père. Elle avait déjà tout prévu, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve une personne qui voudrait bien se frotter à une Roxane en colère, son esprit se pencha vers la table des enfants d'Arès, il n'y avait qu 'eux qui aimaient chercher la bagarre, il lui fallait maintenant trouver la bonne personne, une personne qu'elle pourrait manipuler à sa guise, sans en prendre le contrôle.

Peut de gens pourraient alors convenir, son regard se porta sur la seule fille d'Arès, Charlie, elle en avait entendue parler elle l'avait même vu à l'œuvre au centre d'entraînement. Finalement, elle regarda le garçon qui parlait activement avec Charlie , lui elle ne le connaissait pas, elle pourrait que mieux le manipuler. Une fois son plan correctement échafaudé, elle se mit à rêvasser au beau blond qui hantait ses nuits.

Elle le chercha du regard et le trouva à la table des enfants d'Athéna, discutant avec ses frères et sœurs sur le labyrinthe de Dédale. Oh, qu'est ce qu'ele pouvait aimer cet homme, rien que son nom lui créait des papillons dans son estomac. Ludovic quel prénom viril et beau.

A la table d'Hermès, Roxane, tirait la tronche, pourquoi ses frères et sœurs aimaient-ils autant leur père ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était la seule à voir qui il était vraiment.

Son regard fût capter par une image qui l'a déplut fortement, une fille d'Apollon était entrain de se faire persécuter et, en regardant de plus près, elle reconnu cette longue chevelure de feu, ce qui étonna Roxane fût de voir que l'amie associable de Eloane ne lui vienne pas en aide comme dans ses habitudes, elle jeta un regard à cette dernière et la vit se faire ceinturer par 3 de ses frères.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Roxane ne supportait en aucun cas, c'était bien l'injustice, il fallait aider Eloane même si elle ne lui avait parlé peut être que 3 fois dans sa vie. De plus, le regard horrifié que porta la fille d'Arès à son amie lui fît comprendre de l'impuissance de celle ci, c'est cela qui décida Roxane à intervenir auprès de la petite réunion de famille.

Charlie était dans une rage noire en se sentant maintenue par ses frères et surtout de n'être que le spectateur de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, savoir et voir se que son amie devait subir la rendait folle! Son impuissance la fît se sentir extrêmement mal, quelqu'un intervenir a risque de la voir devenir complètement maboule!

Et quand elle vît Roxane se rapprocher de son amie, elle sentit un nouvel espoir lui être influé, peut être que elle l'a défendrait le temps qu'elle parvienne à s'extirper de la poigne de ses frères.

Voilà, je m'arrête là, je sais que c'est pas cool, mais, il faut garder du suspens.

Bon, on se retrouve je sais pas encore quand, mais c'est sûr que ce serait la semaine prochaine!


End file.
